Gabe's Big Bubble Butt
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Gabe has his ample backside worshipped. Chapter 1 with PJ, Chapter 2 with Spencer! Chapter 3 with Beau!
1. PJ and the Jockstrap

**The idea popped into my head, and I had to get it out – so here it is. From the title, I'm sure you can gleam what this story is about.**

** This is actually the first time writing in first person for fanfiction, but I wanted to give it a slightly more vivid feel, kind of like the reader could imagine being PJ and indulging in the fantasy more directly if that makes any sense…**

** On that note, I'd love to hear what you guys think. I planned this as a one-shot, but I was thinking about adding more chapters revolving more around PJ and his continuous worship of Gabe's butt. Or maybe even other characters like Spencer? Either way, I'd love your opinions, and if there's enough interest, I'd definitely be interested in continuing the story.**

* * *

Hoping that Frogs' Brigade, the newest free downloadable game on my cell phone, would distract me was a big mistake. I was sitting on the bench in the fitting room, aimlessly guiding my character through an Eastern Asian level modeled after The Great Wall of China. Normally, I could spend hours on this game. Sometimes I got so caught up in it that I forgot to catch the premiere of a new episode of The Gurgles. Thankfully, the DVR at the apartment was set to record every episode so I never missed anything. But now my mouth felt dry, and my chest felt tight form how fast my heart was beating. And all I was doing was taking my younger brother, Gabe, shopping.

Correction, I was taking him shopping for jockstraps.

It wasn't a strange request, considering Gabe had just joined a local baseball team. Apparently, he was keeping a secret from Mom, a decision I agreed with him 100% because even though she meant well, Mom…well, she's Mom. He didn't want to tell Dad, because Mom could easily work it out of him, which left me as the only person he trusted, who had any money.

I thought it would be cool. We would do a little shopping, maybe pick up some hamburgers on the top floor of the mall, make it a brothers' day or something. But when Gabe asked me to come in to see what the new jockstrap he wanted looked like on him, the thoughts running through my head were nothing but brotherly.

It was kind of weird that this store allowed the customers to open the packages to actually try the jockstraps on, but I guess it was a good way to boost customer satisfaction. I was certainly satisfied when I eased the door open and saw Gabe's backside, those two round firm melons completely exposed while the jockstrap held his front.

Gabe had a bubble butt.

That wasn't a very normal thing to say about your teenage brother, but the facts were the facts, and those two big facts were right there in front of me while Gabe swayed back and forth on his feet, inspecting himself in the mirror.

"It's a little tight. Do you think that's okay?" he asked.

I didn't know why he was asking me. It wasn't like I had any experience with jockstraps to go off of. Besides, my attention was completely focused on Gabe's butt, my eyes raking over every smooth inch of vanilla bare skin of his round bottom. Was I actually starting to sweat? I wasn't sure. But I was positive that the crotch of my skinny jeans was now uncomfortably tight. I swiped my tongue across my lips and let out a sigh when Gabe unconsciously clenched his butt cheeks.

"PJ?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, looks good. Fine, I mean. It looks fine."

I had never been the best with words, but my little brother had me tongue-tied. Not good.

"I'm just gonna try on one more. Stay here."

The smarter thing to do would have been to make up some excuse and wait outside, but I wasn't thinking very clearly. Gabe's bubble butt was making my head spin.

So when he came back into the fitting room, and stripped right in front of me, I did my best to maintain my cool. Inside, I felt like a cartoon animal, one whose tongue stretched out like a red carpet, causing a river of saliva to come spilling forward. And one whose eyes stretched out ten times bigger than normal, and whose heart burst out of his chest to go flying around the room until it was the size of a deflated balloon. What was I talking about again?

The sight of those smooth butt cheeks brought me back when Gabe bent over to pool his pants from around his ankles. For a brief second, I swore I could see that tight pink pucker. My dick pulsed, and I knew pre-cum was dampening the front of my underwear, right where my cockhead was smashed against my white briefs.

Now Gabe was standing in front of the mirror in nothing but a black jockstrap, and purple and white knee-length socks, the ones from his baseball uniform.

It wasn't just Gabe's butt that was hairless – his entire body was. I let my eyes travel down his broad shoulders, down his back and along his slightly beefy legs, which had a lot more definition than I had ever known. Being able to see so much bare skin really put into perspective the fruits of Gabe's labor on the field. And from the reflection in the mirror, I could see that his chest was equally hairless.

My little brother may have been a little stocky, but he was nowhere near chunky. If anything, I think the secret hours out on the diamond had made him lose a little weight, toning up his chest. In rhythm with his breathing, I could see his stomach muscles tighten slightly, giving way to a set of still undefined abs. But I was as thin as a toothpick, so it wasn't like I was built with muscles all over my body either.

"PJ…" I snapped back into reality to see Gabe looking back at me, his face considerably redder than I had remembered. "You were totally just looking at my butt…"

"No I wasn't!" I had forgotten what a terrible liar I was, especially when it came to Gabe, who was the master liar in our family. He had even taught me a couple tricks to get out of sticky situations with Mom and Dad. "Okay, maybe a little…sorry…"

"It's cool…if you wanted to keep looking, I mean. Or, you know…"

Was Gabe just giving me an open invitation to…? No, I was clearly way too horny to think clearly. But my doubts were answered when Gabe reached forward to take hold of the mirror, and spread his legs even wider, sticking that bubble butt out. I almost creamed my jeans right then and there.

Crawling on the floor, I took hold of my brother's butt, squeezing the round hairless mounds, amazed that they were even firmer than they looked. I spread them apart even more, exposing my brother's tight hole to the cool air, making him sigh and whimper my name in response. That was all the encouragement I needed. I buried my head between those amazing butt cheeks and bathed his pucker with my tongue.

I ran my tongue along the perimeter of the tight space, loving every sound that poured from Gabe's mouth. He was rolling his butt in every direction. I wasn't sure if he was trying to squirm away from my curious tongue, or attempting to get more of it, so I took the chance and licked his entrance more firmly. His toes curled in his baseball socks, and he bent his butt out even more, giving me an undeniable answer.

I managed to sink my tongue a little inside the tight space before I felt Gabe's body tense, butt cheeks flexing and inner walls clenching around my tongue like crazy. Seconds later, I pulled away and saw him clutching the mirror for dear life, the front of his jockstrap soaked with cum.

So we snuck the cum-filled one into his bag, and I bought him a fresh one to use on the team.

* * *

I didn't want to make a big deal about it, and there was no way that Gabe was going to come out and say his feelings either way, so we just didn't talk about it. But I didn't have to wait long to find out exactly what Gabe was thinking.

That night, Gabe stayed over, because there was a rumor that there was a ghost in my apartment. Sure, it was probably just some stupid joke, but what if it wasn't? Emmett was at his parents for the week, and there was no way I was going to stay there alone.

"I don't know about you sometimes," Gabe said with a smile. Jokes aside, I was sure he was happy to get out of the house. With as many siblings as we had, and our two parents who had more than their fair share of crazy, it was kind of necessary to get out once in a while. Plus, Gabe had a baseball game tomorrow afternoon, and keeping his gear at my apartment ensured that Mom wouldn't find it.

After playing video games for a good three hours, and stuffing ourselves with snacks while we watched TV for another two hours, we decided to go to bed. I changed into a white undershirt, and my red and white striped boxers. It was a fairly quick change, but I froze in place when I saw Gabe ease his jeans down, revealing not a regular pair of underwear, but the jockstrap I had bought for him at the mall.

"I thought I'd better wear it today so I get used to it before tomorrow."

Made sense. Though I was starting to think there was more to it than that when Gabe bent over to pick up his jeans. He was taking an unusually long time. Was he doing that on purpose, letting me get the view I had constantly been thinking about since we left that sports store? From the grin on his face when he stood up, it was obvious Gabe knew exactly what he was doing, what he wanted me to do too.

We brushed our teeth and I got into my bed, watching Gabe rifle through the refrigerator one last time. I wasn't sure at first, but soon, I realized that Gabe was swaying his hips back and forth, his big bubble butt captivating me completely.

Deciding that he wasn't hungry after all, Gabe closed the refrigerator, and got into bed – not Emmett's, but mine. We looked at each for a couple minutes, my heartbeat growing progressively faster. For as cool as Gabe liked to think he was, he looked really cute right now, though I would never tell him that. That really wasn't the kind of thing he would want to hear.

In typical Gabe fashion, without saying what he wanted, he simply pushed the covers aside and spread his legs. It didn't take a genius to catch that sign, luckily for me. So, I crawled between my brother's legs, and lifted them up, Gabe taking the cue and hooking his hands under the backs of his knees to give me the extra leverage and access to his butt.

Without the added distraction of being in a public place – which I hadn't even really considered at the time – I didn't hold back in the slightest. Granted, it was the middle of the night, but the walls in the apartment were pretty thick. Gabe could make all the noise he wanted, and I was determined to hear even more of those delicious sounds like before.

I slurped and sucked his hole, worming my tongue inside the tight pucker while I squeezed his butt cheeks, and felt them tense in my palms. Gabe was writhing on the bed, moaning my name, and some other things that I wasn't even sure were real words. Knowing that I was driving my little brother this crazy was turning me on so much that I couldn't help quickly shoving my boxers down far enough to free my hard six inch dick.

Letting my tongue slide from his tight entrance, I licked up until I was sucking Gabe's dick through his jockstrap.

"PJ!"

Hearing him gasp my name like that was the single hottest thing I had ever experienced. Not wanting him to blow his load in his jockstrap before tomorrow, I eased the fabric down his legs, and gulped when I saw his four and half inch dick, lying against his stomach. He was even hairless down here.

I slowly pumped him from the base, mimicking the technique I used on myself, flicking my wrist slightly when I reached the top. From the way Gabe started lifting his hips off my bed effectively humping my first, he was enjoying it just as much as I was. And I was _loving_ sucking on his balls, occasionally dipping my tongue lower to lap at his hole again.

He really was tight, but that didn't stop me from continuing to sink my tongue deeper into his inner heat. Feeling his hole gradually loosen around my tongue had my mind about to short-circuit from overload, and when I pulled away and saw Gabe looking down at me, his eyes lit up with such need, I almost came without even touching my dick.

When I slid my middle and index fingers across Gabe's bottom lip, I shuddered at how soft it was. What would it be like to kiss my little brother? Then, Gabe opened his mouth even wider, and I gently slid my fingers in, sighing when he sucked on my digits – gingerly at first, but his tongue got much more aggressive as the minutes passed. By the time I withdrew my fingers, they were dripping with Gabe's saliva, wet enough to ease into my brother's entrance without much resistance.

The initial shock took Gabe's off guard, and he cried out from the flash of pain that coursed through him. But I continued fisting his cock as a distraction and sucking on his balls while I slowly pushed my middle finger deeper inside him.

It was like being on a mission, hunting for treasure, and this way more thrilling than any hidden gold in Frogs' Brigade ever was. Searching for Gabe's prostate was also much more rewarding, curling my long fingers to give me that extra inch that made Gabe's entire body tremble.

"PJ, it's…it's too much…"

I eased a second finger into Gabe's bubble butt, and worked them until I was brushing against that walnut-sized sweet spot, which had Gabe practically out of breath. I leaned down and took his dick into my mouth, sliding down all the way to the base just in time to taste Gabe's cream. His hips jutted off the bed, but luckily I didn't have much of a gag reflex, and I was able to swallow all of his cum.

Afterward, I pulled my fingers out of Gabe's butt, and looked down at him, his cheeks red and hot, and a thin sheen of sweat covering his face. He smiled at me. That was a sight I could definitely get used to seeing.

* * *

I don't know whether the jockstrap played a huge difference or not, but Gabe was really on during the game. He even scored a couple home runs, and me being able to cheer him on from the stands meant a lot, considering he hadn't even told anybody else in our family. He even hit a few home runs, and waved right at me when he passed home plate. I screamed so much that my voice felt a little hoarse, but it was more than worth it. Gabe was on his A-game. Plus, those white baseball pants hugged his bubble butt so tight that I got more than a couple perfect views.

The original plan was to celebrate with ice cream, so I wasn't sure how I found myself lying on the bathroom floor back home, with Gabe holding onto the sink and sitting on my face so I could tongue his hole. I definitely wasn't complaining though. If this was the reward that Gabe wanted, I was more than happy to go along with him.

This was right after the game, so his body was all sweaty, which got me even hotter. Digging my tongue into his hole, I ran my hands up and down his thighs, eventually settling on his cock and balls, exactly where he wanted my hands to be. I had him caught between double sensations of pleasure, rocking into my hand, and grinding his bubble butt down against my face. While I slobbered all over my little brother's pucker, water was filling up the tub to make a bubble bath. By the time the water reached the rim, Gabe's pink hole was fairly loose and shiny with sweat and spit.

I got into the water first, and Gabe sat on the edge of the tub, spreading his legs wide so I could suck his cock. He really had liked it the last time, but I hadn't done it for very long. Now I was free to kiss my way up and down the shaft, run my tongue along the circumcised knob like a popsicle, and suck on those balls just aggressively to make Gabe whine.

My own hole twitched in anticipation when Gabe turned around and held onto the edge and stuck his butt out so I could lick it some more. I worshipped my brother's bubble butt, licking him open just a little more before diving my fingers into the tight wet heat. Gabe was able to take them even easier than last night, allowing me to push against his prostate while I used my free hand to jerk him off. The sloshing sound of soap in my hand while I slicked up his dick echoed through the bathroom walls.

Gabe's pink entrance was so stretched that I could probably sink my dick inside. The very thought had me ready to blow my water in the bubble bath. So when Gabe pulled away and sat in my lap, taking hold of my length and slowly easing his way down, it took everything I had not to cum right then and there.

From the way he gritted his teeth and his chest muscles tightened so strenuously, I knew Gabe was really fighting back the pain from being stretched so fully. Of course, Gabe wasn't about to stop or show that he was uncomfortable, so once I was buried to the base inside him, I began rubbing his stomach. I had spent so much time licking and sucking Gabe's bubble butt that I had neglected his chest. Well, here was the time to make up for that!

Gently, I slid my hands along the hairless expanse of Gabe's chest, watching Gabe's face as my thumb found the small pencil-eraser-shape pink nipples that made him breathe just a little more heavily. I continue flicking the buds, bringing my index finger to tweak them, before leaning forward and taking the left nipple into my mouth.

Switching back and forth between Gabe's nipples, I continued my ascent, planting a row of loud open-mouthed kisses, until my mouth found his, and we were kissing. It was a little sloppy, neither one of us having much experience, but it was gradual and gentle, and hot – the kind of hot like a slowly burning fire. I sucked on Gabe's tongue, which seemed to be the last distraction he needed, until he started riding me.

I had to grip the edge of the tub to steady myself, my brother moaning into my mouth while he bounced up and down on my dick, which was throbbing uncontrollably inside his heat at this point. Once he started picking up speed, he pulled away from the kiss and placed his hands on my shoulders, putting all of his focus on riding me as quickly as he could.

The whole moment of feeling Gabe bouncing in my lap, and watching him jerk himself off above me was way too hot for me to handle. Wrapping my arms around his back, I lifted him up into the air and pressed him against the shower wall.

Neither one of us was going to last long – especially me. I hadn't even realized it until now, but both times I had let my tongue travel across Gabe's bubble butt, I hadn't gotten off. I had been so focused on pleasuring Gabe that my own balls hadn't gotten the relief they sorely needed. But once I felt that familiar ache, one that traveled from my hole to my balls, and surged through my cock, I slammed my dick into Gabe's entrance like a jackrabbit. My cum gushed through him, and I could feel it sloshing around while I continued to thrust, striking his prostate until he was digging his fingernails into my back and wrapped his legs around my back, screaming my name at the top of his lungs while he came between our stomachs.

I pressed my forehead against his, and we caught our breath, mouths meeting in a gentle kiss every now and then. My heart was still racing when I pulled out of Gabe, but I wanted to wash up while the water was still hot. I ran my soapy hands all over his body, smiling when he pushed my hand away once I started stroking his cock.

"Dude, still sensitive!"

My heart felt like it was caught in my throat when I turned him around and saw my cum gushing from his hole, trailing down his balls. I decided to clean my brother's bubble butt with my tongue instead.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and be sure to let me know your thoughts by leaving a review!**


	2. Spencer and the Gym (Sauna and Shower)

**Almost immediately after whipping up the first chapter, I felt inspired to write this second one.**

** Thanks to everyone's overwhelming support! This time, it's Spencer and Gabe at the gym…in the sauna, and in the showers...hopefully you'll all feel just as worked up as them by the end!**

** And be sure to check out the poll on my page regarding the future of this fic!**

** Onto the fic! Things are about to get hot and sweaty!**

* * *

Of course I was surprised when Gabe asked if he could help him work out because he wanted to "bulk up." Teddy and I had broken up months ago, and the awkwardness between us hadn't gotten any better, especially when I heard that she was dating this new guy – Beau. What kind of name was that?

Anyway…

The Gabe I knew willingly spent four consecutive hours with his butt glued to the couch playing video games. He must have had over one-hundred excuses to get out of doing chores or watching Charlie and Toby. He was far from the most disciplined guy I've ever met, and definitely wasn't the most fit either. So of course it caught me off guard when he asked to take him to the gym.

Don't get me wrong. I had no trouble helping him, especially when he told me the real reason he wanted to bulk up.

"There's this girl, Lauren. She's Mrs. Dabney's granddaughter, but don't worry, she doesn't have fangs or anything. I'm pretty sure she likes me, but I'd think she'd like me more if I had a body…you know, like yours."

He had a point. I'm not trying to be conceited or anything, but when you have blocky-hard pecs and abs like these, girls ten to pay attention. Exercise and a good diet had done a lot for me, so I was more than happy to get Gabe on that same path. He kind of cringed when I told him eating healthy was a big part of the equation, but he said he wouldn't stop until he had a body like mine. Kind of hard to deny a compliment like that.

* * *

When I showed up at the Duncan house to pick Gabe up, and saw him dressed out in his workout gear, my mouth went a little dry. As crazy as it sounded, I don't think I had ever seen Gabe in a short-sleeved shirt and shorts before. He seemed to have a ton of these colorful plaid long-sleeved button-downs that he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, but there was no way I had ever seen him in anything but jeans. Considering how hot it got here in Denver sometimes, I know he had to have been burning up. Maybe staying inside with the air conditioning on full blast made it easy for him.

Now Gabe was wearing a black tank top, and a pair of white shorts that looked more than a couple sizes too small for him. There was no way that he owned a current pair of workout clothes, so this would have to do. He was definitely showing a lot of skin, which was good because with the workout plan I thought up for him, he was going to sweat a lot.

Maybe it was the huge shift from the way Gabe usually dressed, but I couldn't help staring at him on our way to the gym. It was kind of surreal to think about how much he had grown up since the first time I met him. His voice had broken from puberty; he had a little more meat on his body, but it was distributed pretty well through his frame, particularly along his hairless legs. Why in the world was I staring at my ex-girlfriend's younger brother's legs? The even bigger question was why had I subtly started walking just a couple steps behind Gabe so I could sneak a glance down at his bubble butt?

Looking back, I guess Gabe's butt had always been a little big. Not in a bad way or anything, just kind of noticeably large. But now, with his butt covered in nothing but a pair of white shorts that stretched obscenely tight over his backside, it was impossible not to notice the shape of those big round cheeks. I couldn't believe I was getting hard in my own shorts. I was hoping the strenuous workout would keep my body distracted.

Big mistake.

If anything, coaching Gabe through his workout just gave me more opportunities to check him out. Starting from checking his form turned into staring at his legs, and eventually settling on that butt as I watched him perform the exercises. And when his form needed correcting, I took it a hands-on approaching, adjusting his legs, or spreading his arms apart. I felt like a giant perv when I guided Gabe to bent down and touch his toes, helping him sink just a little deeper into the stretch by running my hand down his back, quickly dipping my hand across the curve of his bubble butt, before feeling up his thighs, asking if he could feel his muscles straining. He was shaking like crazy, and by that point, his skin was slick with sweat, which only made my cock throb harder. That was when I let him take a water break, and cranked out five minutes on the treadmill, forcing myself to run faster than I ever had, hoping this could replace the cold shower I desperately needed.

My own perving aside, I was really impressed by Gabe's commitment. For someone who had never been to a gym before, let alone take on a serious workout, he was pushing himself with much more determination than I had expected from him.

By the time we were finished, he was drenched in sweat, his thin black tank-top clinging to his chest so tight that I could see his nipples through the fabric. And of course my eyes kept working their way up and down those smooth hairless legs, before zeroing in on that bubble butt that had made my own form significantly more sloppy than usual. It was pretty hard to focus on working out when I kept thinking about pulling down those shorts to see Gabe's bubble butt completely exposed.

It turned out that I got the chance to see that mild fantasy come true when I asked Gabe if he wanted to hit the sauna. I swear I didn't just do that so I could see him naked. After a long hard workout, sitting naked and letting the steam and intense heat take over my body was the perfect way to relax. So when he said that he wanted to try it out, and started peeling his sweat-stained clothes from his body, I made sure to quickly grab my towel and cover myself once I was naked so he wouldn't see my uncomfortably hard dick.

My body wasn't ready for this kind of heat.

Since Gabe and I had come right when the gym opened, there weren't that many people. So it was no surprise that we were the only two in the sauna. It wasn't customary to wear the white towel around your waist when you were actually inside the steam, which Gabe called me out on. Luckily, at that time, he was lying on his stomach next to me, looking totally blissed out, so he probably wouldn't even notice how hard as I was.

Maybe "lucky" wasn't quite the right word. At least, that was what I thought once I realized I now had the world's best view of that perky bare bubble butt. Sinking a little deeper against my seat, I quietly reached down and grabbed my heavy balls, rolling them around in their sack. During the fight that ended up in my break-up with Teddy, she yelled at me that I didn't have any self-control. I guess she was right even more than I had thought, because now I was running my free hand up and down Gabe's legs.

"That feels nice," he purred. If I wasn't mistaken, he just shook his butt a little. It was probably to get more comfortable, but the sight of that sweaty bubble butt shaking back and forth was way too much for me. I slid my hand from my balls to my seven inch dick, biting my bottom lip to keep myself from moaning like an idiot.

Taking Gabe's comment and newly relaxed position as initiative, I started massaging his leg more firmly, my hand gradually inching closer and closer to the place that made me feel like I drooling dog. When I finally reigned in my self-control and started pulling my hand away, Gabe grunted.

The younger boy slowly sat up, my mouth taking on a whole new dryness when I saw his four and a half inch shaft standing at full hardness. The look in his eye was breathtaking, brown eyes glazed over with desperation. I was speechless when he crawled into my lab, pressing his dick against my own. It was like an out of body experience watching him take hold of both of our shafts and start jacking them.

My dick was as hard as steel and my nuts were tingling. Words couldn't even come close to explaining the position that I was in. My ex's fourteen year old brother was sitting in my lap, completely naked, sweaty from head to toe, and our dicks rubbing together while we both humped his hand. His chest was slick and shiny with sweat, his small pink nipples completely hard. My hands slid down his back until I had two giant handfuls of his bubble butt. He abandoned stroking us both then and pressed his front against mine so that his dick rubbed against my abs while I kneaded those firm supple melon-shaped cheeks.

As disgusting as it probably made me sound, even through the guilt that I felt when cheating on Teddy with Skylar, there was this thrill that I could never quite explain. And that thrill was even more pronounced the instant Gabe pressed his mouth against mine.

It wasn't like I had a huge list of girls that I had kissed, but I had a fair number. Kissing Teddy alone had given me enough practice for me to consider myself somewhat of an expert in the field. But I had never been kissed like this before, with a partner whose tongue was so eager. Feeling Gabe's big wet tongue snaking its way into my mouth caught me off guard, but I wasn't about to let him take control. So I gave the soft mounds of his butt a hard squeeze while I sucked on his tongue, feeling him grind his dick against my tensing abs even more fervently.

As hot as he was making me from the urgency of his kisses and humping my body like an animal, I didn't want him to cum without exploring the body I had been staring at for the past couple hours. So I laid him down on the top seats of the sauna, where he could stretch his limbs out, and I could taste him.

He went crazy when I licked and sucked his armpits, the combination of heavy sweat and the natural scent that only radiated from a teenage boy filling my nostrils and sending me into overdrive. I teased him a little by playing with his nipples, sucking on the hard buds so forcefully that Gabe probably thought I was trying to suck them clear off his chest. The whole time, Gabe was writhing beneath me, moaning my name and humping the air. I knew how badly he needed to cum, but I also knew that edging my own dick led to the most explosive orgasms.

So I bypassed Gabe's pulsing dick, and made my way down, massaging his slightly bulky thighs, before lifting his legs up enough to expose his bubble butt, and the tight pink pucker that almost made me shoot my load without even touching my cock.

Gabe had been moaning before, but now he sounded like he lost his mind as I ran my tongue all over his tight hole. I spread the firm mounds of his butt and slid my tongue up and down his crack, occasionally stopping to focus my attention on the twitching sensitive bud that made Gabe shake all over. He was panting heavily, every so often a high-pitch whimper of my name breaking the steady flow of his heavy breathing.

Once my tongue slid inside the tight heat, I was amazed by how strongly his inner walls snapped around the tip of my tongue. But that constricting sensation only turned me on that much more, and I continued inching my tongue deeper and deeper inside, wetting the ridges inside him as I opened him up.

When I pulled away, Gabe was a whining mess, his dick starting to ooze pre-cum. If his balls were aching anywhere as much as mine were, he was on the verge of going insane. But just a little longer, just a little more.

My middle finger slid between the creases of his fleshy mounds, tracing along the rim of his pucker before I eased it inside, dipping deeper and deeper while Gabe's toes contracted like crazy. Just like he was when he was working out, Gabe pushed himself to take the flashes of pain, which read all over his face even thought I knew he was doing his best to come off calm and cool. Then I managed to curl that finger and give myself the extra inch to brush against his prostate, which sent Gabe into another series of frenzied moans.

The quick addition of a second finger allowed me to stretch him further, and he was able to enjoy the sensation without experiencing as much pain. By the time I withdrew my fingers, I knew that he was ready. From the way that he was holding his legs up by the backs of his hands, jaw slack and mouth hanging open, his eyes half-lidded and his chest heaving up and down in tune with his breaths, nothing had ever been so obvious to me in that moment that Gabe wanted my dick.

Feeling my fingers twisting inside him was incredible, and digging my tongue inside his pucker was wild, but that was nothing compared to how I felt as I guided my helmet-head cockhead inside his tight heat, inching my big dick into his tight little bubble butt. My entire body felt like it was on fire, hypersensitive, all of the nerve endings on my dick caught in a spasm that would make me blow the biggest load of my life. It was coming. I could feel it.

He needed time to adjust, which I was more than willing to give him, taking the opportunity to bury my face in his pits again, and kiss him hard on the mouth so he could taste his own body's sweat on my tongue. When I felt him sucking on my tongue just like I had done to him before, I knew that was a sign that it was okay to move.

Thrusting in and out, his legs hiked up over my shoulders and looking down at his sweaty body, I had never been more turned on in my life. Then Gabe started grinding his butt back to meet me my thrusts and I had to grit my teeth, because it was taking everything I had not to thrust into him like a wild animal. But I managed to do it, at least until I knew that he had adjusted as much as he was going to from feeling my huge dick in his snug bubble butt.

My brow furrowed and I my face muscles tensed as I felt myself getting closer and closer to popping my nuts, now slamming into Gabe so hard that my sweaty balls were pounding his ass while the slick slosh of my dick rapidly sliding in and out of his pucker echoing around us.

Any effort to maintain even a decently consistent rhythm was lost when I watched Gabe reach down to jack his dick, another loud sloshing sound adding to the heat pounding through my temples. I watched him blow his load, cum spewing from his dick while he shouted so loud that his voice cracked a little. Seconds later, I was slamming into him erratically, emptying my balls of a two week load that went gushing through Gabe's ass. It felt like my dick would never stop shooting, my hot cum erupting, blast after blast through the spasms of Gabe's hole constricting my shaft, until I collapsed on top of him, both of us hot, sweaty and sticky.

* * *

After the single most intense orgasm of my life, I thought I would be too tired to even think about sex for a week. But while Gabe and I soaped each other up in the gym showers, my cock started to rise to full hardness as I watched the soap sounds trailing down the younger boy's back, and down those vanilla smooth butt cheeks.

He sighed as he pressed against me, my hands instantly sliding down to knead his firm buns, shower water cascading over our sweaty bodies while my finger slipped back into his stretched hole. Now his sensitive pink pucker was wet from sweat and my cum. After I dug two fingers into his crease and sucked on his ear, I leaned down and started sucking his dick. I never stopped fingering the hole between those two round butt cheeks, and used my free hand to squeeze and tug at his balls. I knew they were already pumping out another load of hot sticky cum, and I was eager to taste it.

Gabe started humping my mouth, groaning from the things I was doing to him with my mouth. I had never sucked a dick in my life, but I would be lying if I didn't admit to being pretty skilled with my tongue. I'm sure Gabe would have agreed if he had been capable of thinking straight, but when I started sucking on his balls, he was a goner.

"Cumming!" he shouted.

Quickly, I dug my fingers in his ass all the way down to the last knuckle, and took his cock into my mouth just in time to feel it pulse and throb uncontrollably while he fed me his load. His ass was squeezing my fingers, and I was repeatedly jabbing against his prostate. Gabe held onto my shoulders and panted for breath, a tired smile spreading across his face.

We did it again.

With Gabe's legs wrapped around my back and my hands taking handfuls of his bubble butt, I stood in the showers and fucked up into him. I don't know why the idea of fucking someone standing up was so appealing. Maybe it was because I was relying on nothing but my strength. Whatever the reason, I was working myself into my second orgasm, and Gabe's third, kneading his butt cheeks as I struck his walnut-sized sweet spot over and over. My thighs beginning to tremble from my impending release, I slammed Gabe against the wall, and tilted the showerhead down so it blasted all over the two of us while we made out. He dug his fingernails into my shoulders when he came again, me standing on my toes while I shuddered and released another load inside him.

* * *

It's best to take a day off between really vigorous workouts, and after that morning in the gym, my body was exhausted. I spent the rest of the day watching TV and relaxing, thinking about my next workout with Gabe, and his big juicy bubble butt.

* * *

**So I'm pretty happy with how this one turned out. Kind of a different pace from the first chapter. Hopefully the first person is still working for you guys, and giving you a feeling like you're right there in the story!**

** Up next, Gabe is off to the farm with Beau!**


	3. Beau and the Overalls

**This time, we're diving back into more hotness with our hunky handsome Southern guy, Beau!**

**Hopefully you are all enjoying this little series, because I know I'm enjoying writing it!**

* * *

Going back home for the summer wasn't exactly something I was looking forward to. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but having to help out on the farm just seemed so boring compared to being in the city and getting to work side by side with Mr. Duncan. Sure, sometimes his bug stories dragged on a little long, but his excitement was downright infectious! And he painted such a vivid picture that I felt like I was right there with him, inching deeper into a crawlspace to capture a family of spiders, or meticulously slicing cheese one piece at a time to set up sixty-seven rap traps. You gotta look up to a man who loves what he does for a living, even when it's far from the most glamorous profession. That was why I willing to do anything for Big B, even take Gabe down with me to spend a week on the farm.

Apparently, Gabe got into some real trouble at school. His grades had been slipping for the last couple months, but when he came home with an F, Bob and Amy were ready to blow a gasket.

I felt bad for him. The morning when I came to pick him up, he was giving his parents the silent treatment. Actually, he was giving everyone the cold shoulder, including me and my uncle.

The whole ride over, his arms were like the legs of a broken fold-out chair, permanently locked across his chest while he slumped against the seat.

My uncle did his best to cheer Gabe up. And once he exhausted all the various topics he knew about city folk, he decided to show off what a good country pick-up truck could do. He swerved back and forth, curving so fast that Gabe smashed against me various times. I was worried that it would make his mood worse, but he actually started telling my uncle to go faster. It was really reckless on my uncle's part, but as long as Gabe was happy, and we didn't crash for blow chunks, it was all right by me.

That was until one really quick turn sent Gabe's suitcase flying from the back. I turned just in time to hear the crash and to see all his clothes spread out along the dirt road. Gabe was not happy.

Then, after we got to the farm, and my uncle showed him the animals, and one of the pigs snuck up on him, and he fell into a big puddle of mud.

The only clothes we had lying around were a pair of overalls that my ten year old wore when he came over sometimes. But unfortunately for Gabe, my cousin hadn't left an undershirt, so Gabe came down the stairs bare chested, barefoot and clad in overalls way too small for his frame. Since my cousin spent most of the time outside in the hot sun, he had turned the pants of the overalls into cut-offs, which meant they ended up even shorter on Gabe's legs, exposing nearly all of his thighs.

It was really hard to put a positive spin on having to wear such tight clothes, but my uncle promised Gabe that he would probably be sweating up a storm, so he was better off in this get-up than being all covered up. I would have offered my two cents too, if I hadn't realized how tight the back of the overalls hugged Gabe's butt.

Golly, it was so big and round, the denim of the overalls stretching so tight around it that I couldn't help imagining giving it a nice big spank. Well, that definitely wasn't something I thought about every day. Between Teddy and Mr. D, I had spent a lot of time at the Duncan house, and never realized how big Gabe's butt was. But now that it was practically staring me straight in the face, there was no way I could turn away!

I was hoping that getting on with the chores would help take my mind off it, but it only made things worse.

Teaching Gabe all the necessary shores was a little difficult at first considering what a bad mood he was in, but he did everything he was asked to, probably because his dad promised that he would be calling in to check on him. Plus, he was a little freaked out by having to feed the animals, constantly asking if I was sure they didn't think he was on the menu. I just laughed and assured him that the animals were smart enough to know they couldn't eat him.

His nervousness was actually pretty darn cute. And the animals warmed up to him more quickly than I had ever seen them. That helped Gabe calm down a little, especially when he literally had the horses eating carrots out of his hands. Once Gabe got into the swing of things, I actually sat back and let him finish feeding the animals on his own. Of course, that meant that I ended up staring a lot at that nice plump backside, and adjusting myself in my jeans.

Not wanting to ruin his good mood, I decided to let Gabe off the hook with the dirtier chores. His face scrunched up anytime he was anywhere near manure, so shoveling it was out of the question. I took on those tasks while I watched him carry hay, scrub the troughs, and plant some seeds. That last one was a doozy. For a couple minutes, I spaced out, just standing there in the hot sun watching Gabe on all fours, that nice round butt high in the air while he planted the seeds in the ground with care and precision.

One chore left: milking the cows.

That was when things got strangely quiet. I could feel Gabe watching me real closely when I demonstrated how to apply the right amount of pressure and the gentle way to stroke the cows' utters to make them feel comfortable. At first, I thought I was just seein' things, a little overheated from being out in the sun too long, and a lot worked up from watching Gabe's big butt stretching back against those tiny overalls for the past couple hours, but when Gabe stepped up to take my place, I could see a distinct hard-on at the front of his overalls.

_Oh, God!_ I thought to myself as my eyes zeroed in on the four a half inch length obscenely snaking along the front of his overalls. If I could see his dick this clearly, that had to mean that he wasn't wearing any underwear. I was really happy that this was the last chore because I was feeling _real_ hot, and watching Gabe stroke the cows' utters, his face flushed with heat and his dick twitching in his overalls, was seriously not helping.

* * *

Afterward, Gabe was saying that his muscles were a little sore from doing so much work, so my uncle promised to fix him a meal that would help him forget all about any soreness in his body. I hoped Gabe was hungry, because my uncle tended to make way more food than everyone could eat, which was a shame because it was always delicious.

But it also took him a while to get everything whipped up, so while we waited, Gabe rested on my bed. I didn't mean to blurt out that I gave pretty good massages, but with him lying on his stomach, one leg hanging off the side of the bed so his shapely butt cheeks stood out even more than usual, it just sort of came out. And he looked back and said that would be great, so there was no turning back.

His back was sweaty, and my hands explored his smooth body after he eased down the straps of his overalls, giving me complete access to his hairless vanilla skin. I kneaded his shoulders, listening to the moans and sighs of encouragement, slowly working my way down his back until I was at his bubble butt.

Did I stop here? He sounded like he was enjoying it, but this would definitely be crossing a line. Questions were racing through my mind a million miles a minute, but the answer appeared when Gabe lifted his hips and reached back to start tugging down the bottom of his overalls. My breath caught in my throat as I watched him work the tight denim down, gradually exposing more and more of those juicy butt cheeks that had my mouth watering like crazy.

Once my cousin's overalls fell to the floor by the bed, I was salivating like a hungry dog. Gabe's butt looked amazing in the overalls, but here it was in the flesh, and looking more appetizing than a pair of fresh juicy melons. I took two big handfuls and started squeezing them, kneading those soft firm cheeks. Every time I stretched them apart, I caught a glimpse of his tight pink pucker and my dick pulsed a little pre-cum.

A couple minutes into my little massage and Gabe was humping the bed, moaning stuff that I couldn't even tell were words or sounds. What I did know was that he was crazy turned on. That was much was obvious when he pushed his dick down between his legs, and he gave me a view of his hard dick.

It was a hunger I didn't even know I had in me, but before I knew it, I was leaning in and lapping my tongue all around his tight hole, making him squirm on the bed and whimper in these boyish high-pitched whimpers that were too cute for me to take. He took fistfuls of my sheets and I pulled back just in time to watch his dick jerk as it shot a couple thick globs of cum all over my bed, Gabe's toes curling and his thighs trembling through the course of his release.

Having watched Gabe shoot his load, and watching his tight pink hole twitch, slick and shiny from sweat and my saliva, I grabbed a handful of his ass with my left hand and jacked off with my right hand, cumming all over his backside.

A month, maybe? It was hard to believe that it had been nearly four weeks since I had last cum, but I had been so busy working at Bob's Bugs Be Gone, and hanging out with Teddy that I didn't think about jerking off that much. Now my whole body was convulsing, my balls aching as they made up for a whole month of not blowing my load. By the time I stopped shaking, Gabe's bubble butt was _covered_ in my cum. And as I watched the majority of it trickling down his crack, trailing over his hole, I couldn't help myself.

I pressed my dick between his ass cheeks and started humping him, kissing the back of his neck and sucking on his ear while he started rutting against the bed again too. We had both just cum, we were both rock-hard and moaning again, our sweaty bodies rubbing against one another until we came again. With Gabe panting for breath underneath me, I felt his hole twitching rhythmically against my six and a half inch dick, filling my mind with a whole slew of dirty thoughts.

* * *

After getting cleaned up, we ate lunch, or more accurately, we stuffed ourselves silly with my uncle's feast. I had been worried about Gabe finishing it all, but he inhaled that stuff like he hadn't eaten in days. Then I remembered that Mr. D. and Teddy had mentioned more than once that Mrs. D. wasn't exactly the best cook. I'm sure she wasn't that bad, but if Gabe's reaction to my uncle's home-cooked meal was any judge, maybe I was off about that.

Then we got to our next task, painting the shed. I don't know if you've ever actually painted a huge hunk of wood, but it's even more boring that it sounds. The monotony of dipping your brush in the paint, sliding it up and down the wood, then repeating over and over again for a couple hours until every inch is covered in red, has got to be a new cure of insomnia. But this time was a lot more exciting for the fact that Gabe was with me, back in his overalls, and when he stood on the ladder to reach higher areas, I got the best view of that bubble butt.

I was so distracted that I ended up leaning against a section of freshly painted wood, getting my shirt and jeans all red. Gabe laughed. Well, I figured the only thing to do was get out of these clothes. My uncle was taking a nap back in the house anyway, and there weren't any other people for miles, so I stripped right there down to my white briefs. Gabe was staring at me the whole time, blush creeping into those cute cheeks of his – the ones on his face, of course.

Painting the shed went significantly faster than usual with both of us on duty. Gabe gave me a high-five of congratulations, and I commented that he was sweating like a horse. I couldn't blame him, though. I was almost naked, and I was sweating all my muscles off too. Gabe's solution was peeling off his overalls. Of course, he hadn't been wearing any underwear, so he stood there completely naked and very hard.

Taking on a new neat streak that was very unlike him, Gabe bent over so he could fold his overalls, which I clearly realized was just his way of teasing me. He spread his legs wide and arched his back like folding a pair of tiny overalls was the hardest thing in the world. The sight of those big sweaty butt cheeks had my heart racing like a train. I picked him up and flipped him over, getting his bubble butt right in my face so I could lick him open again. This position also gave him the perfect chance to pull down my underwear and start sucking my dick.

I hadn't been expecting it, so immediately, I bucked forward, sending my six and a half inches down his throat. He gagged a little, but his throat muscles softened around my cock in rhythmic spasms that made my own hole twitch from excitement.

I bathed his pink pucker with my big tongue, and then I stuck my fingers inside, surprised at how quickly his inner walls relaxed around my thick digits. Okay, sometimes when I was in the bath, I played with my own butt, so I knew how to twist and curl my fingers gently, but firmly. Once I worked two fingers inside Gabe's entrance, stretching him open with scissoring motions, then curling them deeper so I could toy with his prostate, I was dangerously close to shooting off in Gabe's mouth. And Gabe was starting to feel light-headed from being upside down, so I lay him down on a couple of the spare blankets we kept in the shed.

He looked so sexy, sprawled out on the blanket, legs spread wide and breathing heavy. I don't think I could have resisted even if I wanted to. I pushed the head of my thick cock against his pucker, feeling it tighten around the circumcised knob. All I had was the head in and I already felt like I was gonna cum. But I was patient, letting him adjust to the penetration, before I slowly fed him the rest of my dick, inching deeper and deeper into his tight space until I was buried all the way to the hilt.

Gabe was so tight, but the more I thrust into him, the looser he got, and the louder he started moaning. It wasn't to keep him quiet or anything. I guess I just got swept up in the moment, but I leaned down and kissed him straight on the mouth. Clearly, he was surprised, and I felt his lips tense against mine, but he slowly parted his lips, allowing me to deepen the kiss. Soon, he was kissing me back just as hard, and we were making out like a couple of animals.

We may not have lasted very long, but the feeling of humping that incredibly tight bubble butt and Gabe sucking on my tongue had me the hottest I ever felt.

"Milk me," Gabe whimpered into our kiss.

Scratch that. That was the hottest thing I had ever heard in my life, and I wasted no time in jacking him off as quickly as possible, making him shoot cum between our chests while I shot another huge load, this time in the wet hot folds of Gabe's ass.

* * *

My uncle was always working, so he didn't see the need for a TV, which worried me. I didn't want Gabe to be bored. I was sure that my uncle's attempts to play board games were going to get a good laugh from Gabe, but he not only went along with it, he was playing to win. We took turns in the bath, and when I came back, I found Gabe and my uncle locked in an arm-wrestling match, the loser having to donate money to the bank. I was so happy that Gabe was having a good time, and so was his dad. When he called, Gabe had dropped the silent treatment, and told him that it didn't totally suck here on the farm, which I knew was code for he was enjoying himself but he still wanted to play the cool card even with his dad.

Gabe stepped out of the bath and walked into my room wearing one of my old shirts, a white-button down long-sleeved that was way too big on him. It was just long enough to keep me guessing on whether or not he was wearing. Once he slipped into bed with me, and grabbed my hands, leading them to his bubble butt, he confirmed that in fact, he wasn't.

This time, I took the opportunity to explore all of his body with my tongue, discovering all the sensitive spots on his body, particularly his navel and his toes. He went into a little giggling fit when I hiked up my old shirt and started kissing his navel, making him squirm beneath me, until he pushed my head lower. But instead of sucking his dick like I knew he wanted me to, I licked down his legs and started sucking on his toes. Caught between a tickle and a really good feeling that couldn't be put into words, Gabe was writhing even more, toes curling against my tongue while I bathed his big hot feet with my mouth.

More than a little worked up from everything I was doing to him, Gabe pushed me onto my back, pulled my briefs off, leaving me completely naked. Actually, my underwear wasn't completely off, since it was hanging off my right ankle, but you get the point.

"I was playing with my butt in the bath," he announced with a grin, before holding my dick and sitting down like it was nothing. I had thought he had been taking a little long in there, but I thought he was just cleaning out all the grime from his body. If I had known what he was really doing, I would have more than volunteered to help him play with his butt, with my fingers, with my tongue, whatever Gabe wanted.

This was a big change from messing around in the shed. Now Gabe had all the control, squeezing my hands while he bounced in my lap, his dick wagging back and forth from the force of his movements. And I just lay there, enjoying the sensation of those tight inner walls squeezing my dick, and Gabe getting so hot that he pulled my old shirt over his head, and got completely naked. All of the sudden, Gabe focused all of his energy and squeezing my shaft with his hole, and he was milking me, my dick erupting hot seed all through his insides.

He pulled off and crawled closer, placing his bubble butt over my face. I spread those big round globes apart and ate my load from his pink pucker, feeling him shake all over, and signaling his fourth orgasm of the day.

It sure was going to be one long, hot week on the farm, and there was going to be a lot more to milk than just the cows.

* * *

**I'm pretty happy with how this came out, so I'm hoping you had a good time reading it!**


	4. Bob and the New Uniform

**From the poll I had a while back about this story, I got enough votes for Bob for me to include him in this fourth chapter. I'm actually pretty happy with how this one came out, stretching much longer and carrying more of a storyline than the other chapters. Hopefully those of you who voted for Bob like this addition!**

* * *

I've pretty much learned to keep my mouth shut when it came to bug stories, or anything related to Bob's Bugs Be Gone. I guess I couldn't really blame the kids. "Extermination" sounded cool when it was highlighted in a video game, but that was supernatural and fantasy fanfare: killing zombies and vampires from taking over the world. And even though that made for an unnecessarily violent, admittedly pretty cool-looking game that Gabe would give his right arm to have, it only made the real business of exterminating bugs tame and uninteresting by comparison.

There were so many types of pests, from ants and bees, to rats and snakes. But no matter how common, or how plentiful those creatures were, I wasn't out to kill for sport or for fun. It was seeing the looks on people's faces when I told them that their house was officially pest free. Watching kids light up when they could go back to their room, or dads giving me a hearty handshake after I told them I had done away with their bed bugs – the reactions and gratitude made the job what it was. And the occasional mom who baked me a tray of sweets didn't hurt either. The only downside was realizing that these families appreciated my job more than my own.

Okay. Kids were kids, and their parents were usually the last thing on their mind, but not even Amy could support me when I really needed it. I knew she meant well, and that sometimes, she got so caught up in her dramatics that her brain didn't have enough room to let anyone else in, but on nights when I came home late, and just wanted to unload about my job, I couldn't get in a word in edgewise.

So when I lay there in bed, my mind still reeling about some terrible thing that happened at work, or some exciting story that happened out in the field, while Amy slept peacefully next to me, I felt disconnected. This feeling had been piling up for the past couple months, and was settling in my stomach like a pot of PJ's thick delicious chili. I couldn't open up to my own wife about my feelings, and without realizing it, they were spilling out somewhere else, to _someone_ else: Beau.

I was really apprehensive about hiring him, but he was the single best decision I had ever made about the business. He was a fast learner, picking up on which tools to use for each bug that we encountered, and he was never squeamish when I filled him in on some of the grosser animals. Plus, I never bored him with my bug stories because he was right there on the job with me, experiencing the terror and the amazingness right by my side. We had a connection that not even Amy and I shared, which scared me because it was Beau's image that filled my head when I was in the kitchen in the middle of the night, too angry with my wife's sensitivity to sleep next to her.

Jealous. Here I was, a grown man

Considering Beau had become like a son to me even before he started dating Teddy, the thoughts that kept coming to me were so inappropriate that it made me a little light-headed. I had been sitting on the couch, after having eaten a midnight snack of cereal and bananas, when I started to doze off. The fantasy felt so real that I would never forget it, even now one month, two weeks and five days after it happened.

* * *

_Beau and I had just finished one of our biggest jobs yet: clearing out a family of raccoons from a house a couple blocks down the street. Exterminating raccoons was a standard procedure, but when you had to eliminate fifty of them, I guarantee it's scarier than any rated T video game. _

_ The two of us were sweating like crazy, so when we got back to the office, we stripped off our uniforms. My mouth went dry when I saw Beau standing in front of me, wearing nothing but a pair of white boxer briefs. I could see the outline of his dick straining against his underwear, and my own cock lurched at the sight. All those hard muscles glistening with sweat, his face flushed with heat because the car's air conditioning had gone out…Beau was gorgeous. And all of the sudden, I felt like I was back in high school myself, heart racing and hands sweaty from nervousness, because Beau was walking towards me, and seconds later, our mouths and hands were all over each other._

_ I couldn't stop kissing him, my hands buried in his perfect hair while I smashed our lips together over and over again, only pulling away to catch my breath for a second before bringing my mouth back where it belonged. I hadn't felt this way in a long time, this undying hunger not just to rip someone's clothes off and kiss them until we both needed chapstick, but a release. It was like all the pent-up feelings that had been building inside me were so strong I couldn't hold them in anymore, and for Beau to be on the same wavelength…it was electric._

* * *

When I woke up from that dream, I didn't know whether I was more disgusted or turned on. Either way, I ran into the bathroom, turned the cold water on full blast and stood there, soaked in my pajamas, trying to wash out all the dirty images of Beau and I from my brain.

That was when I decided that Bob's Bugs Be Gone needed a revamp, something that would change the whole business as I knew it, and hopefully push back all of the haunting vivid thoughts I was having about Beau.

* * *

"So let's just make sure we understand each other," Gabe said. "I get fifty bucks, whatever I want for dinner for a whole week, and you'll get Mom to stop buying my underwear?"

This was what it had come down to: bribing my own son to help me. But I agreed because if anyone knew how to make this business cool, it was Gabe. As a teenage boy, he knew all of the latest technology and after a lot of thinking, I decided what Bob's Bugs Be Gone needed was a dive into the modern world. Gabe and I were going to turn this business into something Teddy and Toby would brag about years later at career day.

While Gabe took care of the online promotions, I decided the look needed an overhaul too. The blue button-down shirt and navy slacks looked so old school, so I took it upon myself to search through the fashion section of the pest extermination's newsletter for some cutting edge trends. The process hit a bump in the road when Beau walked in from the back, the sleeves his shirt cut off so that his biceps and triceps were completely exposed, and bulging. After some awkward small talk that made me feel stupid and embarrassed, I ended up buying a bunch of sleeveless shirts and tight black slacks on an impulse. Basing my decision for new uniforms on how good I thought Beau would look in them was the most unprofessional thing I had ever done. If he wasn't the owner, he would have fired himself.

Things only went downhill from there, because Beau caught the flu just when I got a call from a high-profile client. Instead of focusing on how this job could really do wonders for the business and attract attention from a wider audience, I was pre-occupied by the fact that Teddy had gotten the a couple days before, which had to mean Beau had caught it from her.

Jealous. I was jealous that my employee, my daughter's boyfriend, had been kissing her and got sick from it. Looks like Teddy and Beau weren't the only ones who were sick.

But when the owner of the Heartzfield Hotel called in tears, telling me that he had discovered my name from a promotional video that was apparently going virile, I pulled on my new uniform, stuck one in the back and drove to the house to pick up Gabe.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I never agreed to do any actual work when I signed up for this. And where did you buy that outfit? No sleeves? Really, Dad?"

"I ordered it online, and I have your size in the car, so hurry up and get changed."

"Dad, I'm not—"

"Gabe, I'm not asking you to take over the family business. I'm asking you to help me out on this one project. Come on, do it for your Dad?"

Gabe looked at me, down at his phone, and back at me again, before sighing. He made me promise to throw in a trip to the mall whenever he wanted for two weeks, and money for hot dogs on sticks, but that was a small price to pay for my son joining me on the job.

I was actually pretty excited about Gabe giving me an extra hand, and not just because I needed it, but because this was a chance to show Gabe that my job wasn't as lame as he thought it was. Spiders were probably the coolest species I had to kill, right behind snakes…okay, so they were mostly garden snakes, but still. Anyway, if there was anything that would keep Gabe's interest, it was the spider infestation at the Heartzfield.

We almost didn't make it to the hotel, because when I saw Gabe changing in the backseat, I momentarily lost control of my body. It was like my mind went blank, my chest suddenly became uncomfortably tight and the pressure between my legs was painfully obvious. My feelings for Beau were one nightmare of their own, but I felt like I would pass out from my dick throbbing so hard while I checked the overhead mirror and saw Gabe's round butt shaking back and forth, side to side…there were no words.

* * *

I tried to keep my mind off of Gabe and focused on this job, briefing my son about the proper procedures, but the word "briefing" only made me think of Gabe's tight white briefs hugging those big round butt cheeks, and my mouth went dry repeatedly. And it didn't help that the new black slacks showed off my son's bubble butt just like his underwear. "Son" and "bubble butt" in the same sentence. Where was a cold shower when you needed it?

The manager of the Heartzfield chased us down as we pulled into the parking lot. Apparently, none of the guests knew about the bug problem, and he was determined to keep it that way. Luckily, with the sleeveless shirts, he said that we didn't even look like exterminators. I wasn't sure if that was really a good thing or not, but Bob's Bugs Be Gone specialized in customer satisfaction.

Considering how high-strung he was though, I was fully prepared for this "infestation" to be way less pressing than he made it out to be. I mean, how could there really be a ton of spiders in a hotel without any of the guests realizing it?

But when the manager led us to the twentieth floor, where there wasn't a single guest, I saw that he had closed the whole floor for "renovations." I opened the door to the suite at the end of the hall, and my heart nearly stopped. The place was crawling with spiders, all along the walls, across the bed and so many spread out across the carpet that it was hard to tell what color it was. Every piece of my brain was screaming for me to evacuate everyone else in the hotel, but if I ever stood a chance of getting Bob's Bugs Be Gone on a national commercial campaign that didn't involve kangaroo suits, then I had to cater to the manager's needs.

"Awesome!" Gabe said.

Of course Gabe didn't think of this as being an actual job, just some disturbingly vivid level in one of his video games. Still, I guess I lucked out on bringing him on one of the scariest jobs I've gotten. Luckily, whether it was a small nest of spiders or this…catastrophe, the procedure was the same, and aside from having to watch where I stepped, it was actually a pretty easy mess to sort out. I think that kind of disappointed Gabe. Or it could have been because I put him in charge of holding the toolbox, and handing me the necessary tools. He wanted more action.

It was just a matter of spraying a lot of special spray that only pest control specialists had access to. Because this was such a hefty job, I had to go down to the van and get some extra spray. I let Gabe stay on his own since most of the spiders were already dead, and figured he could get a chance to pretend he was taking on the remaining ones by himself. I know pretend was usually PJ's area of experience, but I could tell that Gabe was thirsty for some fun. Besides, it was only take a couple minutes, so I figured there was no harm.

But on my way back through the hallway to the suite, I heard Gabe scream, and immediately dropped the vat of spider spray. When I found Gabe clutching his right arm, I went into wild animal mode.

Other than the fact that there were a lot of them, these spiders were harmless. A little bite was nothing to worry about, but seeing my son wincing in pain wiped away my ability to think straight. All I could think was that I would never forgive myself if something bad ever happened to Gabe.

I scooped him up in my arms, and once I saw that both elevators were all the way down on the first floor, I decided to take the stairs. Let me tell you, running down twenty flights of stairs while carrying another person and trying not to trip is really tiring. I was nearly out of breath by the time I reached the bottom.

The bellboy was helping a customer, but I interrupted and told him that I needed bandages immediately. He was probably freaked out and confused, especially with me yelling, but I kept screaming that my son needed bandages.

The manager came running out a few minutes later, quietly asking what was going on as to not disturb any of the guests, but I was already too far gone to think about anything else but my son in my arms. I didn't care if I lost his business and I had to go door to door promoting Bob's Bugs Be Gone. Gabe was my priority and I made that much known, even threatening to tell all the guests about the spiders if I didn't get some bandages ASAP.

It wasn't until I was back in the van, bandaging my son's spider bite that I realized how badly I had overreacted. I felt silly, and a little embarrassed but I didn't regret a thing. I would have done the same for any of my kids.

"Hey, Dad." I was totally prepared for him to say something snappy about how he wasn't a baby and I was fussing too much. "I thought it was really cool how you stepped in and saved me…well, it wasn't like I was dying or anything but you know…thanks."

An admission that I was cool and an apology? This wasn't the Gabe I knew. My cheeks were getting red as I thanked him. The afternoon had been a success.

While Gabe napped in the car, I finished the job up, clearing out the spider infested suites. The look in Gabe's face when he thanked me was seared into my head. If I hadn't already been sweating from running down all those stairs, I would be breaking into a sweat now. My mind was occupied with thoughts of Gabe: his round face, the smooth skin of his hairless arms and armpits, the pants hugging his crotch and backside so…I was hard again.

My mind shuffled through all the happy times I shared with Amy, my wife and the love of my life, and Gabe, my son. But I kept thinking about Gabe in that uniform, and my mind was an eraser, slowly swiping away pieces of fabric until I was picturing my son, naked and hard. I was surprised that I didn't come in my pants right then and there.

I didn't know what I was hoping for by rushing down back to the van, but when I saw Gabe lying in the back seat, face down, I had the perfect view of his bubble butt in those tight black slacks. The skin above my lips was sweet with sweat as I stepped into the back, shaking Gabe's shoulders to wake him up. A groan and a toss of his head to the other side let me know the last thing my son wanted to do was wake up. That should have been my hint to leave him alone, get home as fast as possible, and hop in for another cold shower, but my hand had different plans. I watched it slide down Gabe's back, inching closer and closer to his butt. I unconsciously held my breath when I closed the gap and took a big handful of his right cheek, letting out a heavy sigh as I squeezed it.

My mind went blank as I continued squeezing Gabe's butt, fascinated by how big and round it was, how those cheeks were simultaneously so soft yet firm. If there was a textbook that highlighted the perfect butt, there would be a huge page dedicated to the one right in front of me, the one I was now using two ands to grope and knead. When Gabe groaned and lifted his hips, I froze, knowing full well that he was awake, but instead of freaking out, Gabe reached back and pulled down his uniform pants and briefs, exposing that amazing butt in all its bare glory.

The flood gates were broken. While my hands spread apart those big butt cheeks, my tongue was at work licking Gabe's tight pink pucker. My brain had nearly short-circuited, and my body was acting on autopilot. I had never done anything like this before, and yet it all felt strangely familiar, as if my mouth and my hands had been waiting to explore Gabe's body forever. The way my son moaned and rolled his hips back, reaching down to fist his very hard cock, it seemed like Gabe's body had been waiting for this too.

Unable to hold off any longer, I shoved my left hand down the front of my own pants while I used my right to stroke Gabe's stiff four and a half inches. The circumcised tip was already slick from pre-cum, and as I sucked on his hairless balls, I could swear I felt them tighten against my tongue.

My mouth was on fire, my tongue sliding up and down Gabe's crack, and stopping to work around the rim of his hole, before dipping down to suck on his cock and balls. Our orgasms were nearly simultaneous, Gabe shouting that he was coming just in time to warn me of the hot load of cum that filled my mouth. Who knew my fourteen year old could come so much? As I felt his thick sticky seed gush through my mouth, my own cock erupted and I soaked the front of my underwear with my own come.

Gabe slumped down, his face pressed against the leather of the back seats, with his butt still high in the air, cheeks clenching occasionally and his tight pink hole slick from sweat and spit.

* * *

Worst Dad Ever. Ironically, I was drinking out of the mug that said just the opposite: my "Best Dad Ever" mug that Teddy made for me back when she was in grade school. I had really messed up, and of course this was the one time that Amy asked me what was going on, the time when I couldn't tell her anything. She accused me of being distant, of not paying attention to her. She was right, but admitting to it would only made me think about all of the inappropriate thoughts I had about Beau…the things I did with Gabe just a few hours ago. So we ended up in a big fight, screaming at each other until there was nothing left to do but slam the doors and take some time to cool off.

I wasn't usually a dress up type of guy, but I needed somewhere to let out some steam, and when I found the card of the Heartzfield Hotel, I remembered the free night's stay that the manager offered me on my rush to get back to Gabe in the van. There was no way that Amy would be cooking for me tonight, so I put on a nice jacket, a pair of slacks and even fumbled with a blue tie before heading out to the car, when Gabe stopped me.

"Free dinner?"

"How'd you know?"

"You're all dressed up, which means that you're going somewhere nice, and Mom's not with you. You'd never spend a bunch of money on yourself, even if it was for food. So wherever you're going has gotta have some good stuff, and if Mom's mad at you, her cooking is gonna be even worse than usual. No way I'm missing this."

I didn't have time to argue, because Gabe was already running upstairs to find his good clothes. I waited in the car, heart pounding every time I looked to the backseat and remembered Gabe lying there, his tight pink hole all wet from me licking it open. Was it really a good idea to let Gabe come along after everything that had happened? Soon enough, Gabe came running through the front door, the buttons on his shirt mis-matched, his tie undone, and his fly unzipped. He was out of breath, and when he crawled into the back seat, I had a terrifying sense of déjà vu.

* * *

The Heartzfield Hotel was definitely one of the nicer hotels in the neighborhood, which meant that we weren't just being treated to an average meal. The menu was even divided into sections with appetizers and everything. Since I lost all the weight and managed to get some muscle on my body, I stayed clear of pigging out. Occasionally, I couldn't resist some of PJ's amazing treats, but I didn't eat a whole feast by myself. And I wasn't by myself now, but Gabe being here made me think of Amy, and that made me want to eat more and more.

But my body wasn't as used to having food shoveled into it like it used to, and by the time the steak came, I had to take a break. Gabe, on the other hand, had been pacing himself, and wasn't about to pass up a bite of this great free food. He was also a lot more chatty than usual. He even asked me about some of my bug stories.

Was I hearing things right?

I embellished a little, but I had his full attention while he nibbled on the steak, and gulped down glass after glass of soda. I couldn't even remember the last time Amy and I had a conversation like this, where I had been able to talk without worrying about boring her to death. It wasn't just Amy either. All those times I talked with Beau…I had always wanted it to be my own kids that I shared this bond with – and now Gabe was connecting with me.

Whenever Gabe was talking, my eyes went straight to his lips, and I was filled with an overwhelming urge to kiss him, to kiss my fourteen-year old son. I excused myself and went to the bathroom to sprinkle some cold water on my face.

How did things end up like this? Sure, my wife was crazy, and I had five kids, and I somehow ended up getting into a lot of weird situations myself, but things had never been this bad before. Things normally had a way of working themselves out within a couple days, but all these feelings – these were way too deep to just go away, no matter how badly I wanted them to.

Gabe came into the bathroom, and when our eyes met, I felt it – this spark that I had never felt in my life. It was like I had walked straight into a fantasy, just in time to watch myself scoop Gabe into my arms, press him against the bathroom wall and kiss him.

Even hotter and messier than my dream kisses with Beau, I was letting everything out from the ferocity of my kiss with Gabe. And he was kissing me back, taking fistfuls of my jacket while his tongue rolled around my own. My son had his legs wrapped around my waist, and as he became more accustomed to the kiss, he began rocking his crotch against my stomach, making me fully aware of his hard-on.

I carried him to the stall farthest from the door, never breaking our kiss for a second. Then I stood him on the toilet seat and knelt down to grope him through his dress pants, my hands squeezing the shaft so I could see its outline, before undoing the button and zipper. My breath caught in my throat when I saw the huge bulge in his tight white briefs. I know Gabe was adamantly against Amy picking out his underwear, but to not see the white cotton hugging his cock and balls so firmly would be a crime.

After I eased his briefs down, I took hold of the hard length and stroked him a couple times, giving his balls a couple good squeezes, before taking him into my mouth. I bobbed my head between his legs, Gabe holding onto my shoulders for support while he humped my mouth vigorously. Instinctively, my hands went straight to his bubble butt, which I squeezed and groped like my life depended on it.

Gabe was already really close, so I knew it wouldn't take long to feel his warm cum in my mouth again. The promise of that made me double my efforts, sucking him off even faster while one of my middle fingers pressed firmly against his hole, diving deeper and deeper until the tip went in. That was enough to send him over the edge, a high-pitched whimper tearing from his throat as he bucked into my mouth, a couple heavy spurts of his seed shooting against the back of my mouth.

I kept it all in my mouth, leaning up to kiss him so we could share his cum. I hugged him tight and reversed our positions, me sitting on the toilet while Gabe sat in my lap, arms wrapped around my shoulders while we swapped cum through slow, lazy kisses. My head was spinning, and my cock was on fire, my hands full of Gabe's melon shaped cheeks while I sucked on my son's tongue.

* * *

The suites on the nineteenth floor looked even nicer than the ones on the twentieth, but that could have partly been because the latter were filled with so many spiders that it was hard to focus on anything else.

Our clothes were strewn across the floor from the door to the king sized bed.

I was sprawled out on the bed, Gabe lying on top of me, both of us completely naked except for our black ankle-length dress socks. My arms were wrapped around his lower back and his hands were resting on my shoulders. Our mouths were drawn together like magnets. We had been kissing for at least fifteen minutes, me sucking on my son's tongue while he dug his fingernails into my shoulder blades.

It was more than just kissing – it was like our hearts were following our bodies and melting together. Cheesy, I know. But that was how I felt, just as dump-struck and googly-eyed as I was back in high school, all because of my teenage son.

After gently flipping him over so that Gabe was under me, I massaged his chest, rolling his small pink nipples with my thumbs. I watched him squirm, and held onto his right hand, our fingers interlacing, as I liked straight down from the center of his chest to his navel.

Bypassing his hairless cock and balls, I lifted his legs up. Gabe hooked his hands behind his knees to give me full access to his smooth pink pucker. I was breathless for a minute as I watched my son's tight twitching hole clench and loosen in rhythm with his heavy breathing.

I bathed that small space with my tongue, pressing my thumbs on either side to spread it open as wide as I could. Without realizing it, I had begun humping the bed, grinding m hard dick against the satin sheets. Just the thought of being buried inside Gabe had my own cock ready to explode.

But the thought could never compare to the actual feeling of having all six inches completely sheathed inside my son's hot tight butt. I kissed Gabe everywhere while he adjusted to the new sensation, his inner walls clamping down on my dick so strongly that I started to worry that I would come without even moving.

Once Gabe opened his eyes and nodded at me, I slowly began rocking my hips back and forth. My whole body was shaking, and my heart was rapidly pounding against my chest. It wasn't just hot sex, there was an intimacy that not even my most vivid inappropriate fantasies could come close to. As I picked up my pace, slamming into Gabe so hard that my big cum-filled balls slapped against his perfect butt, I found myself completely absorbed in watching him. His body, his face, I just wanted to drink everything in, to keep this image in my mind forever.

The bed started creaking from the force of my thrusting. I wrapped my arms around Gabe's back, and brought him into an upright position so that he was sitting in my lap. My hands were back at his big butt, assisting him in the up and down motion while he rode me. Once our mouths were close enough, we were kissing again.

We clutched each other's naked bodies, groaning into our kiss when we came, my dick pulsing wildly as I shot blast after blast of cum inside my son's bubble butt.

* * *

Even in the luxury of satin sheets, which had become stained with our sweat and a couple more loads of cum over the next few hours, I lay awake in the middle of the night. Gabe was curled up against me, completely naked and sleeping peacefully. I wondered how Amy was sleeping right now, and if this uncomfortable feeling pressing against my chest when I looked down at my teenage son lying next to me was real. Now felt like the terror of a nightmare and the calm of a dream all mixed into one.

* * *

**As always, I love hearing your thoughts, so be sure to let me know what you thought of this latest chapter in a review!**


	5. PJ and Swimwear

**It's been a while since the last chapter, and I think some of you might have been turned off by having Bob in the mix, so I apologize for those who were not into that. But good news, because this chapter features nothing but our favorite Duncan brothers – old loveable PJ and Gabe in different swimwear: swimming trunks, swim jammers (competitive style swimming shorts that are skin tight), and a light blue speedo.**

**With those images, I guide you onto the fic!**

* * *

Gabe and I already called dibs on the new hot-tub our dad was building, which meant, everybody else in the house had synchronized their watches, because in exactly one hour, they were going to kick us out. In the meantime, though, we were looking forward to having an empty house – well, almost empty, because after putting the hot tub together, Dad was exhausted and would definitely be asleep for a few hours.

The second I slipped into the hot-tub, I knew I was going to be spending a lot more time at home. It may not have looked like it, but sometimes, I built up a lot of stress from cooking school, and even though Emmett was my best friend and it was awesome rooming with him, he could be kind of a slob, and we had just gotten into an argument so we weren't speaking to each other. Long story short, all my muscles relaxed when I stepped into the hot water. My problems just sort of ballooned away. I had never been calmer.

But then I heard Gabe's voice, and opened my eyes in time to see my brother slowly walking towards the hot-tub, wearing a pair of red and white swim trunks that looked way too small for him. They must have been the same shorts he wore like three years ago when we went to that water theme park. He was just a little kid back then, which obviously wasn't the case now.

Baseball must have been better to him than I had thought, because my bare-chested little brother now had some definition in his pecs, and even the outline of some abs that were starting to come into view. And from the realization that it had been a really long time since I had seen Gabe in shorts, I noticed that Gabe's legs were still completely smooth, but a lot more toned. Though all of that went out the window Gabe stepped into the pool, his tiny shorts straining against his big butt.

Suddenly, my whole body felt hot and my mind went blank, because only thoughts of Gabe's butt were filling my brain. I had never noticed how big and round his butt cheeks were. Thank goodness I was already in the hot-tub, because the front of my trunks were now really tented.

"This is great," Gabe said. "It even has jets."

It was amazing how Gabe could switch from looking like a little kid grinning like he uncovered a secret stash of comic books, to looking…hot. Once he positioned himself in front of the water jets, his whole expression changed, eyes falling half-lidded and mouth hanging open. The way he moaned was definitely not helping my hard-on.

Then, Gabe insisted that I try it out, so I slowly made my way next to him, feeling my face get even hotter when he scooted close behind me. What was he looking at? I couldn't help moaning myself when the powerful jets streamed against my boner. Was that it? Had Gabe gotten hard from the water jets too? He was definitely fidgeting like he was fighting the same pressure between his legs. I decided to get back to my spot before I thought too hard about my brother's possible boner, and came in the hot-tub.

But, I couldn't escape thoughts like that when Gabe re-positioned himself in front of the jets, grabbed onto the edge of the hot-tub and bent over, giving himself the closest range to feel the pulsing water right against his crotch, and giving me the most incredible sight of his swim trunks sticking to his bubble butt.

I was trying really hard not to stare, but then he started humming, and started rocking his hips from left to right, and my eyes were glued to his butt the whole time.

It was like an out of body experience, like the arm stretching hand forward closer and closer to my little brother's butt, but it was mine. My whole body felt it when I took a big handful of his bubble butt, and Gabe sighed, arching his back even more. Even though my brain was telling me to stop, my dick was pushing against the front of my swimming trunks, and my balls were aching. I was just as horny as Gabe was.

I swallowed hard as I squeezed his butt a couple times, each time a little harder than the last, while I listened to all the grunts, sighs and moans coming from his mouth. The more he rocked his bubble butt back into my grip, the more I wanted to feel him. The next couple seconds passed so quickly that they blurred together, and the next thing I knew it, I was sitting in front of the jets, Gabe was sitting in my lap, and I was groping his firm butt through his swimming trunks while he panted against me.

His breath was hot and wet against my ear, and while I squeezed his luscious backside, he ground his butt against my dick, which was so hard that I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer. I had to see it for myself before I came.

I guided Gabe to stand up, and eased the wet trunks down his legs, surprised and a little embarrassed when his hard cock popped out and struck his stomach. I guess I hadn't been expecting him to go commando under his trunks, even though I was too. So, there he was, my little brother, completely naked and looking down at me through half-lidded eyes. His cheeks were starting to get red, and his cock was twitching like it was angry, threatening to come any second. I knew the feeling.

Gabe was bent over the side of the hot tub again, and just when I thought my heart couldn't beat any faster, it went into overtime. Just inches away from me was Gabe's bare butt, looking even bigger than it had covered by the swim trunks. The cheeks were so round and smooth, and between them was a small pink hole that quivered when I ran my middle finger down his crack.

"PJ," Gabe sighed. I know I may not have been the smartest guy, but I could hear the desperation in his voice no problem.

I reached between his legs to grab his cock, slowly stroking it from tip to base like I did my own, surprised how thick Gabe's four and a half inches was. My left hand refused to leave his two firm melon butt-cheeks, and that was how I made Gabe come, squeezing his butt while cum spurted all over my hand and into the hot tub below. Between feeling his butt clench against my palm, his dick pulsing in my hand, and the jets pounding the front of my shorts, I couldn't help coming right after him.

It wasn't until I came down from my high that I realized there were little half-moons arched around Gabe's right butt cheek, where I had dung my fingernails during my orgasm.

* * *

I was pretty confused when Gabe asked me to help train him for a swimming competition at school, until he explained that the winner won a one-hundred dollar gift certificate to the nearby mall. Then, it all made sense, and after he agreed to split it with me eighty-twenty, I was more than in. Though the joke was on him, because as his older brother, I would have done it for free. But twenty bucks? There was no way I wasn't going to jump on that offer.

Gabe and I even headed down to the pool right when it opened so it would be empty, and we could practice without having to worry about trying to swim around a bunch of hyperactive kids.

After I was changed, I was going to wait for Gabe, who was taking a really long time to just strip and put on some trunks. But he told me to go ahead, so I did a few laps in the pool to warm up. I wasn't a great swimmer or anything, but it felt good to be in the water. It had been a long time.

After ten minutes and no Gabe, I went back to the changing room. But I froze at the door when I saw him, his back facing me while he struggled to pull a very tight pair of swimming jammers – the kind used for competitive swimming and stuck to the skin really tight. But my attention couldn't last on that too long because even more eye-grabbing were the half-covered globes of Gabe's bare butt. Now I saw why he was having a hard time pulling the shorts on. Gabe's butt was pretty big.

When Gabe's eyes met mine, he shrieked and slipped. Immediately, I ran over to him.

"Gabe, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

I had never seen Gabe's face so red. My brother wasn't someone who embarrassed easily. "They won't fit…in the back I mean…"

"You want me to help?" How was I going to help him put on swimming shorts? He stood up and turned around, leaving my face inches away from his plump backside, and my mind went even blanker.

I tried tugging on the waistband, but at the risk of giving him a wedgie, I didn't yank on it. Then, he squeezed hit butt cheeks as hard as he could so I could try slipping the shorts on, but that didn't work because I was way too entranced at how hard and firm my brother's butt looked to focus on my task. It wasn't until he shouted my name that I remembered what I was supposed to be doing, and even then, I only managed to scoot it up a couple centimeters. The fact remained that Gabe's butt was just too big.

"Forget it. These shorts were supposed to make me swim faster but it's not worth it."

Then we ran into another problem while trying to take the shorts off, one that my brother was trying hard to hide. His face went a shade redder and he looked down before turning back to me. I sat there confused for a couple seconds before realizing exactly what Gabe's issue was, and once I did, my curiosity couldn't be stopped for anything.

Why did I want to check out my brother's boner so badly? I couldn't think of a good answer, but a question fell out my mouth before I had a chance to think it through.

"Do you want me to help get rid of it?"

He looked around the locker room to make sure that we were really alone, before slowly nodding. The sight of my brother standing in front of me, hands pressed against the lockers, legs spread wide apart, and the majority of his bubble butt exposed would be burned into my brain forever. So was the sound of me licking his tight hole, loud sloppy slurps echoing around us.

I devoured that tight tiny space like I was starving, and no matter how hard I felt his entrance twitch and shake against the tip of my tongue, my appetite didn't lessen in the least. It was a flavor I had never experienced before, the sweat that only a teenage boy could accumulate, and a wholly natural taste that I knew was unique to Gabe. My tastebuds felt like they were on fire, sending all of that heat straight down to my dick, which was throbbing like crazy.

I reached around and grabbed Gabe's crotch, groping his cock and balls. That was when his whole body started shaking, and he started moaning my name over and over. My name never sounded so cool. Except for maybe when his voice cracked as he called out my name and came all over the front of his tight swimming shorts.

* * *

My younger brother, Gabe, standing at the shoreline in a light blue speedo while sun cascaded over his nearly naked body, and his bubble butt straining against his swimwear like it was going to snap – no amount of suntan lotion was going to stop my body from burning up now.

After Gabe screamed about there being killer sharks in the water, everyone cleared out super fast – even the lifeguards. So it was just the two of us on the beach, and instead of looking at the view of the sun against the water, which looked like it belonged on a postcard, I was staring at my little brother's big butt, just barely covered by his speedo.

"Hey, PJ, come and put some lotion on my back."

I was pretty sure I heard my brain just break. Seconds later, Gabe was lying on a towel, head buried against his arms, and I was sitting between his legs, working suntan lotion against his back. His skin was creamy smooth, not a hair anywhere down his arms or legs. I was amazed at how soft his skin felt that the simple task of spreading lotion across him became a mini-massage.

"PJ, that feels so nice," Gabe sighed. "A little lower."

How was I supposed to resist him when my hands were just above his huge butt? It took every last bit of self-control I had not to grab a huge handful of his butt and squeeze until the cows came home. But, somehow, I had it in me to bypass it, and rub down his legs, even working lotion between his toes.

I wasn't completely innocent, though. The whole time, I was staring at his butt, mentally prying that speedo off of him so I could see his big bare butt cheeks. I nearly had a heart attack when Gabe reached back to pull the thin speedo from sliding down into his crack. Just the sneak peek of more bare skin had my dick so hard in my shorts that I thought I was going to burst.

While working a little bit more lotion against Gabe's shoulders, since he said I missed a little, I noticed his hips moving back and forth, his butt moving in rhythm, to what I quickly realized was my brother humping the towel. I was really sweating now, and I knew it had nothing to do with how hot it was outside.

"Your tan will be really uneven if I don't put the lotion everywhere…" I said. The words had already come out of my mouth as I was reaching for the waistband of his speedo. Was it even worth pretending like we weren't both super horny, and I hadn't been staring at his butt like I was going to eat it alive?

Pulling down that speedo was like unwrapping the best Christmas present. Those two big round globes were sitting there like they really were ready to be swallowed whole. I couldn't do that, but that lotion was forgotten in a second, and I was down there licking between Gabe's butt cheeks.

"PJ!" He took fistfuls of the towel and began grinding his butt against my face, spurring me on to lick him even harder. I felt his hole twitch like crazy against my tongue, and when I pulled back to look at it, the small pink space was shiny from my saliva. It was the hottest thing I had ever seen. I couldn't resist leaning down and sloppily kissing and sucking his pucker for what felt like forever.

Even though he was really tight, Gabe's hole swallowed my fingers so easily. Before I knew it, my middle finger was disappearing inside him to the first knuckle, the second and third, making way for another one to scissor him open. I was getting so turned on that I had to pull down my shorts and make room for my own erection, while I reached down and grabbed Gabe's to distract him.

I was fingering and jerking my brother off, Gabe moaning like he had lost his mind. I couldn't wait any more. My hand was a blur on my cock, lathering it up with lotion before I positioned the head of my dick at Gabe's tight hole and sunk inside.

Watching my dick slowly slide farther and farther inside Gabe's bubble butt left me breathless. It was hard to believe all six inches would fit inside his tight butt, but by the time I was fully buried inside him, I started pounding away like his hips were attached to a jackhammer.

The paradise of being alone on the beach during a warm summer day was nothing compared to the inviting warmth of Gabe's hole squeezing my cock. I was slamming against him like crazy, my balls slapping his butt so hard that the sound kept echoing in my ears. And even louder than that were all of Gabe's moans and groans. The whole time, I was watching my cock slide in and out of Gabe's butt, when a sudden urge overcame me, and I slapped his butt.

"Dude, did you just spank me?"

His voice cracked a little when he said "dude," but I didn't miss a beat, and spanked him again. I recognized the cry of desperation that burst through his mouth when I slapped his bubble butt, and he threw his head back. Over and over again, until my arm started to get tired, and my balls started aching. The friction was fantastic, and by the time I pulled out and gave my cock a few quick tugs, my whole body felt it as my dick erupted cum all over Gabe's big bubble butt.

His smooth round cheeks clenched and relaxed while I squeezed out as much of my thick seed as I could. I had never come so hard in my life – it was everywhere, dripping down the sides of Gabe's butt, down his thighs and balls, which were pretty big themselves.

Gabe looked back towards me, and I knew exactly what he wanted. I flipped him onto his back, grabbed his dick, my hand still slick with cum and suntan lotion. It only took a couple seconds before he was screaming at the top of his lungs as his cock pulsed, and cum streaked across his chest. His orgasm looked even messier than mine, and from the way his toes curled and his chest muscles tightened so that his pecs and abs were more visible, it was a lot more intense.

I wasn't really thinking. But when I saw him lying there, panting for breath while he ran his hand across his cum-soaked chest, I couldn't help leaning down and kissing him right on the mouth. This was definitely going to be a hot summer.

* * *

**I definitely prefer the first PJ chapter to this one…it's honestly my least favorite chapter so far lol. But hopefully some of you liked it, and I promise to bring some better ones next time. I have a couple ideas floating around in the bank (Derek and leather pants as suggested by someone), but if you all have any clothing you'd like to see incorporated, then please let me know!**

**Reviews are welcome, and keep the Duncan brothers swimming naked for fun!**


End file.
